Mirror
by Sabaku no Ghee
Summary: HIATUS! Dan akhirnya, kata-kata itu pun terucap. Chapter keeempat. Jadi KuroYuui, kayaknya. Maaf Fyeeee DDX
1. Chapter 1

"A—aku—"

Sore menjelang malam di Horitsuba Gakuen.

Kedua mata beriris merah itu melotot. Kedua alis bertautan. Dahi mengerenyit. Bibir bergetar dalam kemonyongan taraf internasional. Hidung bangir kembang kempis layaknya penderita asma yang lama tak bersua dengan _inhaler_. Singkatnya, ekspresi itu tak jauh beda dengan orang yang sedang menderita sembelit.

"A—aku—" kali ini berlanjut, "su—suka—"

Dipandanginya pantulan diri di hadapan cermin dengan nafas menggebu. Pelatihan konyol ala Yuuko ini berawal baik, sebenarnya. Namun kegagalan kronis terjadi ketika si empunya suara melihat semburat merah muncul di wajahnya. Dan layaknya virus T yang mampu menyebar dalam satu jentikan jari, semburat itu bergerilya ke seluruh wajah. Membuat tampang sangar milik Kurogane kini 100% seperti tomat matang habis masuk _microwave_.

"ARRGGGHHHHHH—!" yang dengan frustasinya merenggut rambut hitamnya sendiri, "MANA BISA AKU MENGATAKAN HAL SEPERTI ITU—!" dan berlanjut dengan penghempasan kepala secara binal ke dinding terdekat.

Membuat Shaoron dan Shaoran yang sedang membawa tumpukan lembar kerja pelajaran olahraga membatu dengan _pose_ hendak mengetuk pintu di depan ruangan sang guru yang terhormat.

**.**

**.**

_**Mirror**_

_by Sabaku no Ghee_

Disclaimer : CLAMP—Rate : T

Genre : Friendship/Romance

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ini adalah salah satu dari banyak sekali hari yang cerah di Horitsuba Gakuen.

Tentu saja, 'hari yang cerah' di sini bisa berarti makna denotasi, yaitu mengacu pada matahari yang sudah aktif semenjak pagi. Tetapi bisa juga makna konotasi, yaitu mengacu pada ruang siaran yang sudah sibuk sejak pelajaran selesai. Seperti biasa, popularitas tertinggi didapatkan oleh kedua manju bulat—panggilan cinta dari Kurogane—baik yang berwarna hitam maupun putih. Terbukti dengan banyaknya lagu yang didedikasikan kepada (keimutan) mereka berdua.

Kecerahan ternyata tidak hanya dimonopoli oleh ruang siaran yang selalu dipenuhsesaki oleh Sakura, Watanuki, kembar Li yang sangat sulit dibedakan dari segi tampang, Doumeki, Himawari dan tak lupa kedua Mokona (Madoki). Kalau mau melirik ke ruang kesehatan, ramainya lebih-lebih lagi. Padahal isinya paling-paling cuma si guru kesehatan dan kepala sekolah yang selalu bosan dengan ruangannya sendiri. Tak lupa, guru olahraga yang setiap hari datang untuk berbagai alasan—mulai dari yang wajar seperti kaki keseleo, jari tergores, sampai yang tak wajar macamnya kepala kepentok, kangen Fye—eh, yang terakhir hanya dirinya dan Tuhan yang tahu.

Seperti biasa, sama saja dengan di hari-hari cerah dan damai lainnya, dokter kesehatan berambut pirang dan bermata biru itu sedang menggelar sesi curhat colongan dengan kepala sekolah—tepat di depan objek yang di-curcol-inya.

"Habis.. Habis.." dengan nada manja dan kekanakan, Fye D. Flourite menunjuk Kurogane tepat di wajah, "dia menolak kupakaikan syal yang kubuat dengan susah payah!" ditambahkan dengan efek tangisan artifisial yang sungguh menyayat hati, "_he's a meanie~!_" tanpa basa-basi, Fye menggabrukkan dirinya ke dalam pelukan nyonya kepala sekolah yang kini geleng-geleng kepala.

"Sungguh tega.." Ichihara Yuuko berkata dengan ekspresi wajah sok disedih-sedihkan. Selang beberapa detik, tatapan mata sok ditajam-tajamkan pun terarah pada Kurogane, "apa masalahmu sebenarnya?"

"MASALAHKU? APA MASALAHKU?" demi wajah Clow Reed yang kelewat tampan, Yuuko melihat ada taring di balik mulut Kurogane, "APA KAU BERPIKIR AKU AKAN MEMAKAI SYAL BERWARNA PINK FUCHIA?" teriakan lagi—tidak bisakah seorang Kurogane tidak berteriak? Bisa, sih. Tetapi kalau _tidak_ sedang berhadapan dengan Fye dan Yuuko. Dua sumber masalah yang kompak bukan main.

"Kuro-wan~" dengan mata masih berkaca-kaca, Fye menoleh, "aku bahkan memberikan bola-bola bulu di kedua ujung syalnya, dan itu sulit sekali untuk dijahit! Kau masih tidak mau memakainya juga?" terpuruklah ia dengan efek _spotlight_ dari arah atas yang membuat suasana makin dramatis.

Yuuko pun berjongkok di sebelah Fye. Tak lupa dengan batang pohon kering untuk menoyor-noyor lengan pria bule yang sedang main garuk-garukan tanah itu.

"JUSTRU KARENA ADA BOLA-BOLA BULUNYA—"

"Permisi?"

Dan sebelum ada Ginryu teracung dan harisen melayang, pintu ruang UKS sudah membuka. Sebuah senyuman kalem dan sepasang kelereng safir terang terlihat. Membuat Kurogane yang tadinya berang sampai mirip berang-berang kembali menjaga citranya sebagai guru olahraga yang terhormat. Pria yang baru-baru ini datang dari Italia itu membawa tumpukan kotak makanan yang sudah tercium kelezatannya sekalipun belum terbuka, "Apa Fye sedang di tempat?"

Mendengar suara yang sebelas-dua belas dengan miliknya, Fye pun langsung menghambur dengan cerianya pada si pembawa kotak, "PYAA~! YUI~!" berteriak dengan penuh kegembiraaan, tanpa basa-basi lagi Fye langsung memeluk kembarannya yang sudah pasang tampang panik.

"Fye—kotaknya!" Yui langsung pasang tampang horor melihat tumpukan bento yang ia bawa sudah melayang tanpa arah yang pasti, namun—

_HAP!_—berhasil diselamatkan oleh Kurogane yang kemampuan akrobatnya memang berada jauh di atas garis kemiskinan. Pemilik rambut hitam mencuat itu berbalik dan melotot ke arah kembar pirang yang masih berpelukan tersebut. Ralat sih—Fye yang memeluk Yui dengan erat, sementara Yui masih tersenyum sopan dan menyapa, "Koniciwa, Kurogane-san. Yuuko-san." dengan kalemnya.

"Hai, hai, koniciwa, Yui-san." Kurogane hanya bisa garuk-garuk kepala saja melihat betapa dua orang dengan paras yang _copy-paste_ kelakuannya bisa sebegitu berbeda.

"Jadi?" Yuuko kembali dengan _in chara_-nya, "ada apa dengan kotak-kotak tersebut, Yui-san?" tanya si kepala sekolah sambil menunjuk tumpukan kotak (_dasrite,_ menunjuk pakai harisen) yang sudah ditumpuk manis di atas meja.

"Ah, itu—"

"Makan siang bersama!"—_pyongpyongpyong—_"makan siang bersama!" dua benda bulat berkuping panjang yang bisa berbicara pun memasuki ruangan. Yang berwarna hitam melompat ke pelukan Yuuko sementara yang berwarna putih menclok tanpa ba-bi-bu ke atas kepala Kurogane. Teriakan sejenis _'manju putih sialan menyingkir kau dari kepalaku'_ pun terdengar dari kejauhan.

Fye, masih bergelantungan di leher Yui pun mengerjapkan safir besarnya, "Itu semuanya kamu yang membuatnya sendiri?"

"Tentu tidak." Yui membalas sambil tersenyum pada kembarannya, "dengan bantuan koki muda berbakat kita, tentunya."

"Jangan bicara seperti itu, Yui-sensei." dari balik pintu, muncullah Watanuki yang mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dengan cengiran lebar tak enak karena malu. Nyatanya, memang dia memiliki bakat memasak paling menonjol—bahkan ketika disandingkan dengan Sakura dan Himawari sekalipun, "kebetulan, hanya bakat inilah yang aku punya. Dan aku senang kalau bisa membantu Yui-sensei."

Ada Watanuki, pastinya ada—"Oi." panggilan 'sayang' dari si pemuda tampan tanpa ekspresi, "aku lapar."

"URUSAI! LAPAR YA LAPAR! TIDAK PERLU MUNCUL SEPERTI HANTU BEGITU KAN!" dengan terkejutnya, Watanuki berteriak hiperbolis ketika Doumeki sudah berada di belakangnya. Ya, Shizuka Doumeki dengan wajah ratanya. Bagi Watanuki, mimik wajah Doumeki yang bisa dibedakan hanya dua : sedang lapar dan sedang kenyang, "ah—eh—koniciwa, Himawari-san!" namun tetap saja ia kembali cerah ceria dan bahagia ketika bunga matahari itu muncul di koridor.

"Koniciwa, Watanuki-kun. Doumeki-san." gadis berambut hitam ikal dan panjang bernama Kunogi Himawari itu berjalan mendekati mereka. Di belakangnya mengekorlah Kinomoto Sakura dan kembar Li—masing-masing dari mereka membawa kotak-kotak kecil berwarna putih, "bagaimana? Semua setuju untuk makan siang bersama?" tanyanya ramah.

"PYA~! Mau-mau-mau!" dengan anggukan antusias, Fye menongolkan diri dari balim pintu dan tersenyum lebar, "Yuuko-tentee~ Kau akan ikut juga, kan?"

Menghela nafas malas, Yuuko mengipasi dirinya sendiri dengan harisen, "Yare-yare.. Aku tidak suka berada di tempat yang tidak ada sakenya."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak ke ruanganmu sendiri saja—ARGH KUBILANG MENYINGKIR!" Kurogane, masih dengan perjuangan berat karena kini wajah gantengnya yang ditemplokin oleh Mokona putih.

"Wah. Idenya bagus juga." kata Yuuko sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala (dan rasa-rasanya, seluruh tubuh Mokona memang kepala, kan?) Mokona yang berwarna hitam sambil berpikir, "ya sudah. Bentonya semua dibawa saja ke ruanganku, dan—" kalimatnya terhenti. Harisen di tangan kembali ia gunakan untuk menunjuk kotak-kotak putih berukuran kecil yang dibawa oleh Syaoran, "apa lagi itu?"

"Oh." Syaoran menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "hasil prakarya—"

"Ini kue hasil kelas keterampilan, Yuuko-san." Sakura yang sudah berdiri di sebelah Syaoran tersenyum manis pada sang kepala sekolah, "iya, kan?" ditambah dengan tolehan kepala ke arah Syaoran—sukses membuat wajah bocah itu matang dan menghangat. Syaoron, kembarannya, hanya tertawa kecil karena geli dengan adiknya yang sama sekali tidak ada dewasa-dewasanya itu. Dan perdebatan kecil sejenis _'Syaoran-kun kenapa? Demam?—I-ie, aku baik-baik saja, Sakura-san!—Tetapi wajahmu merah. Periksa saja, mumpung di UKS—Aku tidak apa-apa, kok.' _pun terjadi, membuat Yuuko teringat akan masa mudanya yang mungkin—tak pernah ada.

"Mungkin ada beberapa yang.." Syaoron lagi-lagi menahan tawa melihat kelakuan Doumeki dan Watanuki yang masih sibuk bertengkar di sudut ruangan, ".._messed up_."

Ya, mengingat salah satu dari mereka hanya bisa makan saja tanpa mau merepotkan diri dengan krim penghias kue dan keikutcampuran kedua Mokona. Alasan paling masuk akal kenapa Yui memasukkan kuenya ke dalam kotak. _Skill_ ibu rumah tangga memang hanya dimiliki oleh satu orang—oleh Kimihiro Watanuki. Oh. Yui D. Flourite juga, ding. Bahkan kematangan usia pun dimilikinya.

"OH!"—teriakan. Membuat semua orang menoleh dan melotot sadis karena sebuah kotak bento sudah terbuka. Cairan kental berupa kuah dari _beef yakiniku_ yang menempel di wajah Kurogane membuat semua yakin kalau sudah terjadi pencolongan _start_ oleh si guru olahraga. Dengan wajah kagum yang dilebay-lebaykan, Kurogane berucap, "enak sekali." dua kata yang mendapat simpati berupa melayangnya sebuah harisen dari arah berdirinya sang kepala sekolah.

Namun bukan Kurogane namanya kalau membiarkan jidatnya terkena lempar.

"Kenapa kau makan duluan, Kuro-chu!" teriak Fye, masih dalam posisi menggelantung di leher Yui. Membuat kemabarannya itu menutup sebelah kuping.

"Salah sendiri kenapa enak!" balas Kurogane tak peduli sambil kembali mencomot satu potong daging lagi sebelum kembali menutup kotak tersebut, "coba Yui perempuan, pasti sudah kujadikan istri." dengan ekspresi serius, Kurogane mengusap dagunya. Tak ada niatan apa-apa memang, dari kalimat barusan. Hanya sekedar pembuktian kalau kaum adam memang lebih mudah dirayu dengan makanan enak.

"ENAK SAJA KAU BICARA, KURO-PIPI!" teriak Fye, masih dalam posisi menggantung di leher Yui, dan kali ini membuat kembarannya menutup _kedua _kuping, "aku tak akan membiarkan siapapun menyentuh adikku, fyu~!"

Kurogane mendengus sambil membawa tumpukan bento dengan satu tangan, "Berisik. Dari kelakuan dan kemampuan masaknya, sudah jelas kau yang adiknya." ia berkata sambil berjalan mendekati kedua pirang itu dan mengacak rambut salah satunya. Fye, tentu, "kalian duluan ke ruang kepala sekolah. Aku akan menyusul." ucap Kurogane sambil membagikan beberapa bento pada Doumeki, "yang isinya tinggal tiga perempat itu milikku." tegasnya sebelum si lempeng itu ngeloyor pergi.

"Jangan lama-lama, Kuro-tan~" ucap Fye sambil tersenyum sumringah dan mendorong pelan kedua pundak Yui untuk segera keluar dari ruangan bau obat tersebut. Keceriaan yang luar biasa dari seorang guru, memang.

Kurogane tidak menjawab lagi selain dengan anggukan malas dan gumaman 'hai-hai' sambil mengistirahatkan sebelah tangan di pinggang. Tanpa pernah ia sadari—dan semua orang pun tidak akan ada yang memperhatikan, sih—kalau sebuah senyuman tertuju pada sosok tegap berambut hitam tersebut. Yui, si pirang dengan kunciran itu buru-buru menolehkan kepala sebelum Kurogane menangkap senyumnya. Dan kepergian dua guru kembar itu diekor oleh keenam muridnya yang sibuk dengan percakapan masing-masing. Plus dua benda nyaris bulat berlompatan di belakang.

Yah, kalau-kalau _'kau jangan ikutan Kurogane-sensei!—aku lapar—hentikan itu!—tapi aku lapar—JANGAN MAKAN SAMBIL JALAN KATAKU!—munchmunchmunch_' bisa dikategorikan sebagai percakapan.

"Hhh.. Kenapa setiap hari begitu ramai." Yuuko mengeluh sambil mengusap dahinya yang tidak berkeringat, seolah hari benar-benar sedang melelahkan.

Kurogane memutar kedua bola matanya malas, "Itu karena kau selalu membiarkan Fye melakukan hal-hal bodoh." dan ia menahan diri untuk tidak melanjutkan 'kau juga sama saja bodohnya, _chairman_.' karena belum mau dipecat, "wajar saja setiap hari tidak ada damai-damainya." pemilik manik rubin itu bicara dengan ekspresi serius sambil menyambar cangkir tanah liat berisi teh hijau hangat yang barusan ia letakkan di atas meja, "dan kenapa si moron itu tidak pernah bisa menyebut namaku dengan benar." gumamnya kesal sambil memperhatikan pusaran air di dalam cangkir.

"Oh." Yuuko, dengan ekpresi-iseng-mode-on andalannya, kini berjalan mendekati Kurogane yang sedang meninum isi cangkirny. Lalu mendongakkan dagu pemuda jangkung tersebut dengan jari telunjuknya yang lentik, "dan kemarin, siapa ya yang datang ke ruanganku dan dengan labilnya meminta nasihat?"

Sumpah demi Clow Reed yang tampan setengah mampus, Kurogane sedang bertahan agar tidak memuncratkan minuman ke wajah kepala sekolah. Hal itu membuat pipinya menggembung lucu dan wajahnya yang biasa berwarna coklat _tan_ kini ada efek kemerahan karena menahan malu. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Yuuko, entah berapa tahun, tertawa mengejek dengan pose punggung tangan menyembunyikan mulut—yea, ala okama-okama itu lho.

"Ohoho~" tawa menyebalkan terdengar ketika akhirnya Kurogane keselek dengan sukses, "bagaimana tips dariku? Manjur?"

Masih sibuk memukul-mukul dadanya, Kurogane berkata dengan penuh kepayahan, "Berhasil apa? Aku—"_coughcoughcough_—"merasa seperti orang bodoh." ia kembali tenang dan bersandar di dinding, "aku tak mungkin bisa bicara seperti itu."

"Kalau tidak bisa bicara, bagaimana bisa Fye tau kalau kau menyukainya?" Yuuko bertanya sambil tersenyum-senyum iseng. Membuat Kurogane kembali terdiam dan berpikir. Sama sekali tidak menyadari perubahan senyum-senyum iseng menjadi senyum-senyum sadistik, "padahal setiap hari bertengkar—dasar tsundere."

Kurogane kembali menyeruput tehnya, "Mana kutahu kalau aku akan—" frekuensi merendah drastis, "—suka dengan orang aneh seperti itu." seruput lagi.

"Seleramu memang aneh." tandas Yuuko sambil pasang pose 'hah-entahlah' dan menghela nafas berat, "sudah tahu dia aneh, kau masih menyukainya—itu berarti kau lebih aneh—dan itu membuat kalian menjadi pasangan aneh."

JIITTT—dahi si mantan ninja berkedut, "Sudahlah, aku tak mau membahas." ia beranjak dari sandaran punggungnya. Menggerakkan tubuh bongsornya dengan membungkuk dan langkah terseret sambil kembali membawa kotak bento yang tersisa. Namun sebelum sempat keluar dari ruangan, suara Yuuko kembali memghentikan langkah terseoknya.

"Hei." Yuuko, misterius-mode-on, "hati-hati dengan cermin."

_Eh? _

Kurogane menoleh, menemukan Yuuko berdiri dengan kedua tangan bersedekap, sedang menatap dengan kedua bola mata tajamnya. Tatapan serius yang hanya bisa Kurogane temui ketika sang kepala sekolah sedang memperingatkan sesuatu—yang biasanya berhubungan dengan masa depan. Kerenyitan di dahi si guru olahraga membuat ekspresi Yuuko melunak. Digerakkannya tubuh ala jarum pasir itu mendekati Kurogane. Dan satu tepukan pelan mendarat di bahu pria bongsor tersebut.

"Ayo. Jangan buat mereka menunggu."

Dan kepala sekolah berpakaian anggun itu berlalu begitu saja. Meninggalkan Kurogane dengan seribu pertanyaan di benak yang menunggu untuk dilontarkan.

Plus beberapa kotak bento yang menunggu untuk dihabiskan.

**.**

**.**

_**End of Chapter One**_

_**.**_

**.**

ASTAGA KARYA JAMAN KAPAN—ide masa lampau, tulisan masa tak terlalu lampau, tapi dengan isengnya diedit sedikit demi sedikit mengikuti perkembangan zaman (apanya?) Kuro x Fye x Yui, dengan latar belakang Horitsuba Gakuen! Mungkin nggak akan panjang dan berkonflik rumit juga, sih. Cuma pengen bikin cinta segitiga nan rumit dan membuat air mata menetes—opo? Gaya menulis untuk cerita ini adalah santai-santai asoy. Lagi males bikin yang berat-berat muhaha.

Terima kasih sudah berkunjung, dan—

**Review akan membuat hariku lebih berwarna!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Aku—suka—"

Masih sore menjelang malam di Horitsuba Gakuen.

Bedanya, kali ini sesi latihan pengucapan kalimat 'aku-suka-kamu' yang dilakoni oleh Kurogane tidak berjalan sendirian. Tidak lagi menghadap cermin yang dengan sukses ia pecahkan sendiri karena ternyata Kurogane adalah penganut prinsip _'buruk muka cermin dibelah'_. Bukan, tentu bukan karena ia ditakdirkan memiliki bibir sumbing atau mata picek (dan picek pun tetap bisa ganteng kok—tengok Seishiro Sakurazukamori), namun karena ia, Kurogane, tidak bisa menerima kenyataan kalau dirinya ternyata—

"Hoi, lanjutkan kalimatnya!"

—bisa _blushing_ juga. Ia manusia, hei. Tetapi fakta kehidupan terkadang memang bisa terlalu pahit untuk ditelan. Terlebih oleh guru olahraga (mantan ninja) yang harga dirinya lebih tinggi daripada lonjakan penduduk di Jakarta sepuluh tahun terakhir. Dan inti dari semua kejadian ini, karena ia menyerah dengan latihan berdua cermin, maka kini ia melakukannya dengan seorang partner. Seorang wanita, tepatnya. Dan karena Sakura juga Himawari masih di bawah umur, akhirnya Yuuko-lah yang menadi pilihan pertama (_dan terakhir_, garis bawahi itu) Kurogane.

"Aku—suka—oh, sudahlah, _chairman_." pria berbadan gorila itu akhirnya menyerah dan kembali membenturkan kepala ke meja di hadapan, "aku tak bisa!"

"Yare yare.. Kenapa?" Yuuko, masih duduk santai di belakang meja kepala sekolah sementara Kurogane duduk di hadapannya. Sekilas kalau dilihat, orang-orang akan menyangka kalau Kurogane sedang menerima pemecatan dari Yuuko, "mau bilang '_suki-dayo_' saja kok banyak sekali yang membuatmu gagal."

Kurogane menghela nafas, "Aku tidak bisa mendapatkan _feel _-nya!" tandas si guru olahraga sambil memelototi Yuuko, "—dengan wanita bau sake sepertimu."

Ketika itu, Watanuki yang hendak mengetuk pintu kantor kepala sekolah, bersumpah mendengar ada suara keras yang menyerupai suara tamparan.

**.**

**.**

_**Mirror**_

_by Sabaku no Ghee_

Disclaimer : CLAMP—Rate : T

Genre : Friendship/Romance

_**.**_

_**.**_

Siang hari, masih cerah seperti siang-siang lainnya di Horitsuba Gakuen.

Mungkin kita tidak perlu membahas apakah ada pergantian musim di sekolah ini karena mentari sepertinya tak pernah lelah bersinar. Ketika _setting_ ini berlangsung, murid-murid masih berada di kelasnya masing-masing. Jam pelajaran terakhir, untuk lebih jelasnya. Dan karena Yuuko bukanlah kepala sekolah yang lalim terhadap murid—tetapi kejam terhadap dewan guru—maka tidak ada yang namanya pelajaran olahraga di siang hari. Begitu pula dengan pelajaran memasak—ada kompor ada panas, kasihan murid panas-panasan siang-siang, alasannya. Syukur juga, tak ada yang sedang sakit dan berpura-pura sakit di UKS.

Yang intinya, pertemuan rahasia di ruang kesehatan antara Yuuko, Fye, Yui dan Kurogane pun kembali terjadi. Dan jangan harap mereka tidak berisik apabila sudah berada dalam satu ruangan yang sama.

"HUAPUAAHHHH?"—nah kan, terbukti.

"Budeknya nggak usah barengan gitu dong." Yuuko, dengan santai masih berkipas-kipas dengan harisennya. Adalah sebuah misteri sebenarnya dia memiliki berapa harisen dalam satu waktu, "dan kenapa harus pakai acara teriak?"

Spontan saja Kurogane, yang entah kenapa sedang duduk di antara Yui dan Fye tolah toleh ke sampingnya. Pusing sendiri karena menghadapi muka-muka identik. Tetapi masalah utamanya _bukan_ itu, melainkan titah dari kepala sekolah mereka yang super tidak berperikeguruan. Dewan guru memang sudah terbiasa mengurut dada karena kesewenang-wenangan kepala sekolah kalau sudah menyangkut kata bernama 'FES-TI-VAL'. Penyelenggaraan _event_ sejenis ini sih, sudah sangat lazim terjadi sebulan sekali. Selalu ada saja alasan untuk merayakan—mari kita absen.

Januari, _The New Year Eve Chronicles_. Februari, _Valentine Holic_. April_, Fool-Me-Once Babylon_. Oktober, _Halloween Clover_. Desember, _X-Mas/1999_—maka, di bulan-bulan yang tidak disebutkan, akan terjadi _event_ yang akan dikaryakan sendiri.

"Siapa yang tidak akan berteriak kalau mendapat perintah seperti itu?" Kurogane dengan semangatnya menggebrak meja sementara sebelah tangan mengacungkan tinju. Belum sampai berteriak, hanya pertanyaan menggebu saja.

Dengan santainya, Yuuko menunjukkan harisennya ke arah kanan Kurogane. Membuatnya menoleh pada Yui yang, walaupun kaget, tidak sampai berteriak karena ia dituntut untuk _in chara_ di setiap _chapter_. Kurogane geram sendiri karena kembaran Fye itu memang tidak memprotes, malah sekarang memamerkan senyuman legendarisnya. Yuuko puas—terlihat dari caranya menatap yang mengandung aura-aura _devilish_ gimana gitu.

"Sudah, sudah. Sekarang, aku tidak butuh kekompakan kalian dalam hal teriak-teriak." Yuuko melebarkan harisennya dan kembali mengipas leher, "pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu kalian mau atau tidak, tetapi kalian _harus_ mau."—sama sekali tidak datang untuk memberikan penawaran dan pertimbangan.

Kurogane menjambak rambutnya sendiri, "Masalahnya adalaaahhhh..." dengan geram-geram-kesal ia memberikan penekanan pada kalimatnya, "KENAPA HARUS KAMI YANG BERMAIN DRAMA? KAMI INI SUDAH BANGKOT!"

"Ne, Kuro-pyon!" Kurogane menoleh ke arah kirinya, dimana Fye dengan wajah ceria menarik-narik ujung kemeja yang ia kenakan, "kamu yang bangkot, kami sih masih muda—iya kan, Yui~?"

"SAAT INI AKU TIDAK MAU MENDENGAR HAL SEPERTI ITU!" teriakan maut penuh amarah pun kembali terdengar. Namun tentu saja, semua orang tidak terlihat terlalu khawatir dengan aksi toa Kurogane yang sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari itu. Apa yang kau harapkan dari guru olahraga bertampang sangar yang seringkali terlihat menguber murid dengan _shinai_ di tangan? Berlaku lemah lembut?—_Hoeks_.

"Tapi—Kurogane-san," kali ini Yui memanggil nama tersebut dengan nada sopan dan halus. Menoleh, Kurogane menemukan wajah tersenyum Yui. Namun berbeda dengan cengiran jahil dan ceria Fye, kali ini senyuman yang lebih sesuai dengan umur, "mungkin festival drama ini bisa menjadi sesuatu yang menarik." plus satu-dua tepukan di bahu Kurogane yang masih desperet.

Mendengar kalimat persetujuan tersebut, Fye langsung berlari dari kursinya dan memeluk Yui, "PYA~! Kita memang sehati, Yui~!" setelah mengusel-uselkan beberapa kali pipi mereka, Fye pun menatap Kurogane dengan mata anak-anjing-terbuang andalannya, "terima saja, Kuronpu~ Ya~? Ya~? Ya~?"

"Kalian ini.." dan karena kita tidak ingin mendengar dan melihat Kurogane menggonggong, bagaimana kalau kamera dialihkan saja ke wajah Yuuko? Oke? Sip.

"Dua suara melawan satu," kalimat mutlak dari sang kepala sekolah yang tidak mempedulikan kalau Kurogane sedang mencubit lebar pipi Fye. Tidak peduli juga dengan Yui yang berusaha melerai. Apalagi dengan Fye yang telapak kakinya sudah ada di pipi Kurogane, " aku anggap kalian bertiga setuju."

"..."

Mereka hanya bisa mengerjap pasrah pada Yuuko yang sudah membuka pintu ruang kesehatan dan berlalu begitu saja. Tiga pasang mata menatap pada pintu yang mengayun lalu tertutup—dan tentu saja kehebohan dimulai lagi oleh Kurogane yang masih tidak percaya kalau dirinya harus bermain drama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Fye-sensei pasti menjadi Odett yang manis sekali."

Ucapan itu disambut oleh Fye dengan senyuman lebar yang sama cerah dengan mentari di siang menjelang sore tersebut, "Terima kasih, Sakura-chan~!" lalu seperti biasa, ia kembali bergelanyutan di leher Yui, "Yui juga pasti akan jadi Odill yang manis sepertiku~!"—ya iyalah, kalian kan kembar?

"Tetap saja," Yui tersenyum dengan kalemnya, "kalau Siegfried-nya menolak main, drama ini tidak akan berjalan lancar, kan?" tolehan itu tertuju pada Kurogane—yang sedang makan dengan barbarnya sampai-sampai Kimihiro ngeri sendiri. Ngeri kalau-kalau kotak bekal berbahan plastik itu akan ditelan juga oleh gurunya.

"Sial"—_munchmunchmunch_—"kenapa aku harus terlibat dalam drama bodoh ini."—_munchmunchmunch—_"sudah tahu aku tak bisa berakting."—_munchmunchmunch_—"ini pasti konspirasi untuk mempermalukan dan menjatuhkan derajatku!"

Hening, dan—

"...muncrat, Sensei,"

Doumeki yang hari ini nampaknya sedang sial karena duduk tepat di seberang Kurogane pun akhirnya bersuara. Lalu, dengan gerakan tangan yang sungguh tak dapat ditangkap oleh mata karena saking cepatnya, kotak bekal yang kosong itu sudah terulur ke hadapan Watanuki. Pemuda berserbet di kepala itu melotot ketika Doumeki mengeluarkan satu kata dengan nada datar, "oi, _refill_."

"KAU PIKIR INI RESTORAN _ALL-YOU-CAN-EAT_?" teriakan Watanuki itu sepertinya sukses membuat semua orang yang duduk bersama di atas gelaran tikar itu kehilangan nafsu makan, "DAN KAU PIKIR KAU SIAPA BERANI MENYURUHKU MENGISIKAN KEMBALI KOTAK MAKANMU, HAH?" err, tetapi kecuali Doumeki, yah, entah kupingnya sudah tebal dan kebal, atau karena cacing di perutnya selalu joget salsa. Padahal ia tak pernah berekspresi sedikitpun—lalu kemana larinya 38 ATP yang dihasilkan oleh proses glikolisis dan transfer elektron (kembali ke pelajaran biologi zaman ababil)?

Misteri.

"Jadi, untuk festival kali ini," Himawari menoleh pada sensei kembar yang duduk bersila di sebelahnya, "Yuuko-san merencanakan agar para guru bisa berperan aktif, ya?"—bahasa sangat halus dari kata lainnya yaitu 'dipekerjakan secara paksa'. Rambut panjangnya sedikit terkibar ketika angin sore di taman belakang sekolah berhembus pelan.

Fye dan Yui mengangguk bersama. Lalu si rambut tak berkuncir angkat bicara, "Yuuko-tentee bilang, katanya kalau murid-murid yang bermain drama itu sudah biasa." cengiran kembali terkembang, "kalau guru yang main, itu dia yang luar biasa—iya kan, Kuro-chuu~?"

"ARGH, cukup sudah dengan nama bodoh itu!" dan kali ini, Doumeki membuka payung ke arah depan agar tidak tersembur benda apapun yang keluar dari mulut gurunya. Lalu ia menyambar bento keduanya dari arah sebelah kiri dan kembali terdengar teriakan _'setidaknya ucapkan terima kasih! __Dan hentikan memanggilku dengan sebutan oi! Oi, kau mendengarku tidak!—munchmunchmunch_'.

"Kalau memang demikian, berarti kami yang akan mempersiapkan kostum dan peralatan panggung." Shaoron berkata sambil tersenyum tipis, "kurasa aku, Syaoran dan Doumeki-san bisa menyiapkan panggung. Sementara kostum diurus oleh para wanita." usulnya sambil menutup kembali kotak bekalnya yang sudah kosong.

"Ha-hai', aku juga siap membantu." Syaoran mengangguk sambil berpura-pura berkonsentrasi dengan bekalnya. Memang susah dirinya ini mengekspresikan diri karena di komik aslinya pun dia jarang bicara kalau tidak menyangkut Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk dengan antusiasnya, "Aku akan mengajak Tomoyo untuk mengurusi kostum. Bagaimana, Himawari-chan?" tanya gadis berambut coklat itu sambil menatap ke arah sahabat barunya—tidak sadar kalau sedari tadi Syaoran menatap ke arahnya dengan muka memerah dan berkata '_so cute_' berulang kali.

"Tentu. Katakan saja kapan mau mulai." ucapnya sambil menepukkan kedua telapak tangannya, "ne, pokoknya nanti Kurogane-sensei, Fye-sensei dan Yui-sensei diukur badannya, ya?" Himawari menoleh dengan senyuman pada Kurogane, yang membuat guru olahraga bermuka sangar itu merasa tidak mampu lagi marah-marah.

Kurogane mendongak, melihat dedaunan kering berjatuhan tertiup angin.

"Terserahlah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku tidak percaya urusan mengukur pakaian saja bisa jadi heboh." Fye menggelengkan kepalanya setelah selesai dengan perban dan koyo super besar yang dipergunakannya untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Kurogane.

Si bongsor tidak menjawab, masih terlalu asyik beraduh-aduh dan mengusap belakang kepalanya yang barusan terbentur. Fye membereskan seluruh peralatan medis ke dalam kotak dan mengembalikannya ke lemari kaca. Syukurlah kotak pertolongan pertama pada kecelakaan (atau mencelakakan diri) tidak sedang _out of stock_. Kalau dalam keadaan genting seperti barusan Fye tidak berhasil menemukan perban, mungkin ia akan membekap luka di lengan Kurogane dengan lap pel.

"Ini, Kuro-tan." Fye menyodorkan beberapa butir obat yang bersifat mengurangi rasa sakit dan pencegah demam. Yui yang sedari tadi menonton adegan ala film _House MD_ itu kini bangkit dan menuangkan teh hijau panas ke dalam cangkir. Dengan segera, ia menyerahkan benda tersebut kepada Kurogane. Pemilik rambut hitam jabrik itu menerima semuanya dalam kebisuan, walau dalam hati ia merasa—kok seperti diurusi dua istri sekaligus?

"Kurogane-san jangan terlalu memaksakan diri." Yui berkata setelah Kurogane menegak butiran pil dan mengenakan kembali pakaiannya. Kasihan juga karena rekannya sesama guru bisa mendapatkan nasib begitu sial, "nanti kalau sakitnya tambah parah, pertunjukan dramanya bisa kacau, kan?"

"Tuh, Kuro-pipi, dengarkan Yui~" segera setelah tugasnya sebagai dokter UKS selesai, Fye kembali ke _setting_ pecicilannya, "lagipula tidak seharusnya kau bertingkah berlebihan sampai-sampai jatuh dari pangung dan tertimpa tangga."—perhatian, ini dalam hartian harafiah.

Kurogane masih memasang ekspresi kesal sambil mengancingkan kemeja putihnya, "Dan aku masih tidak percaya kalian berdua mau-maunya mencoba gaun bodoh itu." gumamnya tak jelas, "Yuuko-san benar-benar mau membunuhku pelan-pelan."

Fye dan Yui hanya angkat bahu saja. Tidak seperti Kurogane yang berlaku brutal ketika akan diukur tubuhnya, kembar pirang itu anteng-anteng saja. Yui bahkan tidak menolak ketika Shaoron membantunya memakai gaun bergaya Medieval dengan renda sana-sini dan berwarna serba hitam. Mungkin karena pada dasarnya ia memiliki sifat yang adem ayem anteng kalem itu, tidak seperti Fye yang _happy-go-lucky_. Namun di saat yang sama, toh Fye malah dengan cerianya menambahkan berbagai aksesoris pada gaunnya yang serupa dengan milik Yui. Hanya saja, gaun yang digunakan Fye berwarna putih bersih.

Bedanya lagi, kalau Yui tetap anteng di ruang ganti, Fye malah berlarian kesana-kemari dan bertanya '_cocok tidak? Cocok tidak?_'—sukses membuat Kurogane yang ketika itu sudah tertimpa tangga merasa melihat malaikat pencabut nyawa.

"Sudahlah, aku mau pulang saja." ya, pulang. Toh kenyataannya mereka tinggal di area yang disitu-situ juga. Layaknya CLAMP School yang menyerupai kota mandiri, sekolah ini pun memiliki fasilitas super lengkap. Sampai dibangun tempat tinggal khusus bagi para staf pengajar dan murid-murid. Gratis, pula. Mungkin inilah alasan seluruh guru bertahan dengan kelaliman kepala sekolah mereka—sudah gaji besar, hidup enak, walau mental terdistraksi setiap saat.

"Ya, ya. Hati-hati dengan lengan kananmu itu, Kuro-pyon~!" ucap Fye, masih dengan nada ceria dan antusiasme berlebihannya.

Kurogane mengangguk singkat. Sempat ia menyambar jaket hitamnya dan mendekati kedua pirang bermata biru tersebut. Dan—_plok—usekusekusek_—tangan besarnya mengacak pelan rambut Fye, "_Thanks._" ujarnya singkat. Aksi Kurogane ini sampai membuat kepala Fye tertunduk karena tangan itu ternyata masih ada tenaganya.

"Aduduh—iya, sama-sama." jawab Fye sambil kembali menegakkan kepalanya.

"Aku duluan." ucap Kurogane sambil memperhatikan Fye yang sibuk merapikan rambutnya kembali. Lalu ia juga menoleh pada Yui yang masih tersenyum padanya, "sampai besok." dan tanpa menunggu balasan, Kurogane sudah melangkah keluar ruangan dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Yui menghela nafas. Tidak mengeluh ataupun berkomentar. Diliriknya sosok yang bagaikan cermin baginya itu masih sibuk dengan rambutnya. Yui tersenyum pada kembarannya itu, "Dia senang sekali mengacak rambutmu."

"Dia senang melakukan kekerasan padaku-fyu~" jawab Fye sambil menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras sampai rambutnya kembali seperti semula. Ia tidak begitu memperhatikan ketika ekspresi Yui berubah menjadi sedikit sedih.

"Menurutmu, kenapa dia _hanya_ mengacak rambut_mu_?" pertanyaan itu terlontar dalam nada lirih. Kedua safirnya yang biasa berkilatan kini terlihat redup. Fye menoleh. Menemukan Yui yang kini duduk di salah satu bangku dan menatap ke lantai—hei, hei, hei? Aura dan keadaan macam apa ini?

"Karena—" Fye megusap dagunya, "pada dasarnya rambutku memang sudah acak-acakan?" ia menjawab dengan polosnya sambil berpikir. Sama sekali tidak melintas di kepalanya hal-hal selain itu, "habis rambutmu selalu rapi, Yui. Kamu bahkan menguncirnya. Siapapun akan sungkan mengacak rambutmu, kan?" sebuah cengiran lebar khas Fye pun terukir di wajah berkulit pucatnya.

Yui tersenyum lemah, lalu mengangkat bahunya. Andai ia bisa meminjam keceriaan Fye satu hari saja. Padahal mereka lahir di saat yang sama. Dari rahim yang sama. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa mereka berdua bisa begitu berbeda. Fye yang hidup, yang membuat suasana meriah, pusat perhatian, ya—ia bahkan selalu berhasil menarik perhatian orang yang menarik perhatian Yui. _Perasaan macam apa ini?_ Yui memejamkan matanya. Ingin rasanya menganggap serius perkataan Kurogane mengenai dirinya—_kalau Yui perempuan, dia pasti kujadikan istri_.

"Yui?" satu tepukan di bahunya membuatnya tertarik dari vakum memori. Safirnya menemukan safir lain yang menatapnya penuh kecemasan, "kamu kenapa, sih?"

"Eh, tidak. Tidak apa-apa, kok." Yui menjawab sambil memaksakan senyum. Ia—kenapa ia tidak bisa menceritakan masalah ini ke Fye, ia juga tidak tahu. Tidak bermaksud rahasia-rahasiaan, tetapi—ah. Fye pasti akan menganggapnya aneh kalau tahu dirinya diam-diam menyukai Kurogane. _Ia akan jijik denganmu. Ia tak akan sudi memiliki kembaran yang—berbeda. Rasa ini salah, tapi_—"Fye."

"Ya, hadir."

_Andai satu hari saja. Aku bisa bertukar dengamu._

Lagi, Yui tersenyum, "Aku risih dengan rambutku." ucapnya sambil tertawa kecil, "keberatan tidak kalau aku potong rambut seperti rambut kamu?"

"Nani~?" senyuman lebar kembali terkembang di bibir Fye, dan sejurus kemudian ia sudah kembali memeluk kembarannya itu, "Yui manis sekali~! Tentu saja boleh! Mulai besok kita bisa mengisengi orang-orang dengan berganti peran, lho~!" ujar Fye sambil tertawa-tawa dan menguselkan kembali pipinya ke pipi Yui. Tidak begitu sadar ketika lagi-lagi sorot mata Yui berubah menjadi sedih.

_Berganti peran eh, Fye_?—Ia tersenyum—_kau tak pernah tahu betapa aku menginginkan agar hal itu terjadi_.

**.**

**.**

_**End of Chapter Two**_

_**.**_

**.**

Gila gua jatuh cinta beneran ama ni penpik =)) Oke saya akui kalo akhirnya alurnya super lambat. Abis kayaknya kalo gak ada kehebohan dan douwata di satu chapter rasanya kayak ada yang kurang *opo?*

Kak Aicchan : Aku sebenarnya lupa Fye itu posisinya apaan di Horitsuba =)) Abis pake jas mulu, lha kirain dokter UKS. Terlanjur oTL Ya udah dokter terus deh 8|a

zero bie : haha, sangkyu X3 baca terus ya~ *joged*

Raven : *cipok* spesial pake cinta buat lo nih. penpik pesenan dua tahun lalu =))

Mikakuchiki : sangkyu XD ini lanjot

doradora dongdong : namamu lucu amat X3 iya, ide udah lama banget, tapi baru publish sekarang hahaha. makasih sudah menggemari dan membaca X3 oke ini diapdet.

Terima kasih sudah berkunjung, dan—

**Review akan membuat hariku lebih berwarna!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Fye—Fye, kurasa tidak sekarang."

"Nani~!" masih dengan kedua telapak tangannya berada di pundak kanan dan kiri kembarannya, Fye menggelengkan kepala, "mumpung masih bau salon, Yui~ Lagipula aku yakin Kuro-sama akan tertipu~!"

Yui hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah akan ide gila pencerminannya itu. Ya, benar. Mereka baru saja keluar dari salon untuk membabat rambut koki bermata safir tersebut. _And well_, bukan Fye namanya kalau tidak suka bikin heboh. Ia dengan seenaknya menyeret Yui ke kamar Kurogane untuk bermain tebak-tebakan konyol macamnya, 'Kuronpu~ Ayo tebak, mana Yui dan mana Fye'—dari cara bicara saja seharusnya dengan mudah bisa ketahuan, kan? Lagipula yang benar saja, malam-malam begini memamerkan potongan rambut baru pada Kurogane?

Mendadak Yui merasa dirinya gadis ababil yang ingin minta pendapat pada kakak kelas yang diam-diam ia sukai. Tidak terlalu meleset, sih.

"Tunggu apa, fyu~" setibanya mereka di depan pintu kamar guru olahraga itu, Fye menyikut lengan Yui, "ketuk pintunya, Yui~"

Pemuda yang jago masak itu menggelengkan kepala dengan ekspresi tak nyaman, "Tidak, Fye. Serius—lebih baik kita kembali ke ka—"

"SUDAH KUKATAKAN BERKALI-KALI!" Yui dan Fye spontan menoleh ke arah pintu dengan safir yang sama-sama membelalak karena terkejut, "AKU TAK AKAN BISA BERKATA SEPERTI ITU! ARGH!" dan—_JLEEBBHHH!_—melotot ngeri ketika di antara wajah-wajah manis mereka, ada sebilah pedang panjang menembus pintu. Fye dan Yui semerta-merta memundurkan diri mereka dan berpandangan horor.

"Fye, kurasa," Yui menelan ludah, "Kurogane-san tidak sedang dalam _mood_ baik."

**.**

**.**

_**Mirror**_

_by Sabaku no Ghee_

Disclaimer : CLAMP—Rate : T

Genre : Romance/Friendship

2777 words

_**.**_

_**.**_

Horistsuba Gakuen masih dikaruniai hari yang cerah seperti biasanya.

Ichihara Yuuko yang tak pernah merasa betah di ruangannya, kembali melancong tak tentu arah. Korbannya kali ini bukanlah UKS, melainkan ruang keterampilan di mana kompor dan oven sedang aktif bekerja. Selain karena bocah-bocah penggila makan siang bersama sedang asyik menghias kue, ruang UKS sedang kosong. Tidak ada Fye, tidak ada Kurogane, yang berarti tak ada keributan. Daripada melompong saja sendirian, ide jenius Yuuko kali ini adalah menontoni Yui mengajarkan bagaimana caranya menggunakan _spuit_ bintang dan daun pada para murid.

Misterinya, muridnya itu lagi, dan itu lagi. Ditambah duo Mokona.

"Apa belum ada yang jadi, Yui-san?" tanya Yuuko dengan nada kelaparan. Padahal hari masih terlalu pagi untuk membuat cacing perut joget salsa. Kepala sekolah yang terhormat kini sedang duduk di atas meja dengan pandangan tertuju pada apapun yang ada di luar jendela. Nyatanya hanya lapangan kosong dan pepohonan saja yang bisa memanjakan mata, "aku sengaja datang untuk disuguhi sesuatu—sake lebih bagus."

Yui yang masih mengoleskan krim manis ke atas _sponge cake_ kini menoleh dan tersenyum kalem, "Bersabar sedikit, Yuuko-san. Kurasa Watanuki-kun akan segera menyelesaikannya. Dia benar-benar murid berbakat." ujung spatula yang ia pegang mengarah pada pemuda manis tersebut.

"Ne, ne, Yui-sensei." lagi-lagi Watanuki merendah. Spatula yang ia pegang masih berlumuran krim mentega beraroma stroberi, "aku hanya mengikuti petunjuk yang diberikan oleh—APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" lagi-lagi, pemuda berkacamata itu berteriak ketika melihat spatulanya sudah dimakan Doumeki, "TIDAK BISAKAH KAU MAKAN SPATULAMU SENDIRI, BAKA?"

"Nyam." hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Doumeki.

Yui tertawa kecil melihat hal yang sudah biasa terjadi itu. Sudah bisa ia duga kalau orang-orang yang antusias di kelas ini hanya para gadis dan Watanuki saja. Kedua Mokona bukannya menghias kue, tetapi malah menjilati krim mentega. Syaoran dan Shaoron sibuk memperhatikan gerakan tangan Himawari dan Sakura, sama sekali tidak menyentuh peralatan mereka. Sementara Doumeki, ia ada di sini semata-mata karena ada Watanuki—baginya, dimana ada Watanuki, maka akan ada makanan enak. Sesuai slogan hidupnya : _my speciality was eating_.

Kelas yang ramai walau anggotanya hanya enam orang dan dua manju.

"Ah." Yuuko, setelah sekian lama mengamati ke luar jendela, akhirnya menemukan sesuatu yang menarik. Ketidakhadiran orang konyol sok jaim di antara mereka terjawab sudah. Penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, wanita seksi itu membuka jendela sehingga terdengarlah teriakan-teriakan binal dari arah lapangan.

"Dengar ya, Kuro-sensei!" kira-kira begitulah teriakan panik yang berasal dari anak lelaki (yang kelewat cantik untuk dikategorikan sebagai lelaki) itu, "kau tahu 'kan siapa aku? Aku ini penentu nasib bumi!" teriaknya sambil berlarian, "kalau sampai rambutku rusak, nasib bumi aku tak mau tanggung!"

Yuuko menghela nafas, "Ah, Shirou.."

"Daripada mengumbar hal seperti itu, lebih baik kau tentukan nasib kita _sekarang_!" teriakan lain dari anak lelaki berambut pirang, yang (lagi-lagi) tampangnya terlalu cantik untuk seorang lelaki, "dan Kuro-sensei! Jangan harap bisa dapat obat gratis lagi kalau kau berani memotong rambutku!"

Yuuko menghela nafas lagi, "Ah, Kudou.."

Dan di belakang kedua murid lelaki bermuka cantik itu, larilah seorang barbarian berambut hitam. Mukanya terlihat dua kali lipat lebih sangar daripada biasanya. Matanya yang biasa sipit dan menatap dingin kini melotot ala iblis—Kokuyou si anak raja Neraka pasti sedang bersin di bawah sana. Dilihat dari sisi manapun, jelas sudah guru olahraga yang pagi hari itu hanya mengenakan celana _training_ dan kaos oblong sedang menegakkan kebenaran. Sekalipun kedua korbannya masih tetap menginginkan keadilan akan rambut indah mereka.

"KEMBALI KALIAN, PEMBANGKANG!" teriakan khas Kurogane. Shinai di tangan kanan, dan gunting di tangan kiri. Sekalipun sudah ngos-ngosan, ia tak akan berhenti mengejar dua pemelihara rambut melambai tersebut, "RAMBUT KALIAN HARUS KUPOTONG!" demi Clow Reed yang mukanya ganteng mampus, teriakan ini menghabiskan _mood_ Yui untuk lanjut mengajar.

Tetapi ternyata saudara-saudara sebangsa dan setanah air, teriakan Kurogane barusan hanyalah awal dari keributan _yang sebenarnya_.

"KURO-PYONG~!"—teriakan super menggelegar yang membuat rambut Yuuko melayang ringan pun terdengar. Sontak saja Yui dan semua murid di kelas memasak—sekali lagi, yang hanya berisi enam orang dan dua manju—berhamburan ke jendela untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Kurogane yang sempat terjerembab manis dalam keterkejutan pun mendongak untuk menemukan sumber suara, "kamu jangan suka mengintimidasi murid~!" yang ternyata dari loteng. Berasal dari Fye.

Yuuko menghela nafas untuk ketiga kalinya, "Pantas _sound system_ dan _microphone_ di ruanganku lenyap.." gumamnya pasrah sambil memijit kening. Membuat semua orang di dalam ruangan berpandangan heran—apa hal sejenis ini sudah biasa terjadi?

"Kau..." geram, Kurogane berusaha bangkit kembali dari tikusruknya, "UNTUK KESERIBU SERATUS EMPAT KALINYA DALAM HIDUPKU, NAMAKU KUROGANE! DAN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI ATAS SANA?" tanpa basa-basi, Kurogane pun berdiri di tengah lapangan sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Fye di atas sana dengan shinainya. Heran—kapan Fye menyiapkan semua itu, coba?

"NE~ KURO-TAN~!" dokter UKS itu kembali berkacak pinggang. Mikrofon masih di tangan, "kau ini marah-marah terus~! Nanti tak ada gadis yang mau padamu~!"

"BERISIK! BUKAN URUSANMU!" balas Kurogane. Sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau kedua mangsanya sudah kabur entah kemana. Ya, Shirou Kamui dan Kudou Kazahaya kini sedang dalam pertarungan hidup-mati demi rambut mereka.

"Tentu saja itu urusanku, Kuro-daddy~!" balas Fye dengan cerianya, "karena kalau tak ada gadis yang mau padamu, aku terpaksa mengurusmu seumur hidup~!"—jawaban yang membuat rahang Kurogane terjatuh sampai tidak bisa menjawab apapun. Shinai dan gunting pun meluncur bebas ketika menyadari kalau ia baru saja dilamar oleh seorang dokter UKS yang suka sekali melakukan _cross dress_.

(...^Krik)

"Murid-muridmu lepas, lho, Kuro-chan~!" Fye, merasa misinya sukses, kini sudah mencengir super lebar saking senangnya, "SELAMAT MENGEJAR~!"

"AP—" menyadari kalau dua pemuda berparas super mulus itu sudah tak ada, Kurogane hanya bisa celingukan dengan tampang sangar, "ARGH SEMUA GARA-GARA KAU, BRENGSEK! AWAS SAJA KAU NANTI!"

Tawa menyebalkan dan cengegesan pun terdengar dari arah loteng. Fye bukan main puasnya ketika melihat Kurogane sampai melepaskan kedua bakiak di kaki semata-mata untuk menambah kecepatan berlari. Harga diri sang (mantan ninja) guru olahraga yang kelewat tinggi itu sama sekali tidak mengizinkannya untuk berhenti. Tidak sebelum berhasil membabat rambut kedua murid yang dianggapnya pemberontak.

Fye yang masih belum puas, kini malah melambaikan tangan ke arah kelas memasak yang jendelanya terbuka, "YUIII~!" teriaknya bahagia sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan, "PYA~ Ada Yuuko-tentee juga~!"

Yui merasa hari ini ia akan berhenti mengakui kalau Fye adalah kembarannya. Namun apa boleh buat—bahkan semua muridnya pun sempat mengira dirinya adalah dokter UKS nyasar karena rambut barunya itu. Bicara soal muridnya, sepertinya kok mereka malah menikmati adegan kejar-kejaran dan adu teriak ini, ya? Belum lagi ditambah dengan kedua Mokona yang sepertinya berniat ikut campur dalam duel antarguru tersebut. Dan lagi—_kenapa aku ini_. Yui mengigit bibir bawahnya.

Rasanya 'keakraban' antara Fye dan Kurogane tidak lagi memiliki celah untuknya.

Dan melihat ekspresi tersisih itu, Yuuko hanya bisa menghela nafas untuk keempat kalinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terima kasih atas kebodohannya sendiri tadi malam, siang hari ini Yui demam.

Boleh saja barusan pagi ia dengan semangat (mohon jangan diartikan kalau ia melakukan hal konyol seperti akrobat sambil menggiling adonan kue) memberikan pengajaran pada Syaoran dan yang lain. Nyatanya, selepas makan siang bersama Fye di kantin sekolah, Yui merasa kepalanya sangat berat. Salahkan saja kegalauannya itu. Tidak ada yang menyuruhnya melongo dengan ekspresi tolol selama empat jam di balkon, kan? Apalagi kalau aksi labil itu ia lakukan terhitung pukul sebelas malam—dan berarti ia baru masuk ke kamar pukul tiga. Ia bahkan tak bisa menghitung apakah ramen _instant_ yang masuk ke lambungnya itu makan malam atau sarapan.

Jangan lupakan juga kalau sebelumnya ia sudah mulai bersin-bersin. Dan hanya orang patah hati idiot saja yang bisa-bisanya memutuskan untuk mandi air dingin setelah empat jam melompong di malam berangin. Apakah memang Yui sedang menjadi _pathetic moron_ karena sifatnya yang masokis dalam urusan hati? Hanya Tuhan yang tahu, _though_. Fakta yang ada adalah ia menjadi lebih murung akhir-akhir ini—lepas dari fakta kalau ia terlahir dengan ekspresi kalem (yang menyerempet ke muram). Namun tentu saja, _for whatever he was and he is_, Yui tetaplah adik kembar dari Fye D. Flourite.

Yang sedari tadi mengoceh tanpa jeda.

"Kau kurang tidur, kau kurang makan, dan kau kurang kehangatan, Yui~" Fye kembali dari petualangan kecilnya mengelilingi ruang kesehatan ke hadapan Yui. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam beberapa butir obat dengan warna-warni yang menarik. Sebelahnya lagi menggengam cangkir tanah liat yang biasa dipakai oleh Kurogane untuk meminum teh hijau hangat, "ini. Telan semuanya."

Sungguh, Yui tidak menyangka kalau Fye bisa serius juga. Diterimanya satu butir pil berwarna putih, satu butir kapsul berwarna biru-hitam dan sebutir tablet lapis berwarna kuning-oranye-kuning. Yui tertegun sebentar, tidak mempertanyakan apakah salah satunya ternyata sianida dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut sekali tiga.

"Andai kau bilang dari tadi pagi kalau badanmu tak enak, aku bisa merawatmu di kamar saja." Fye melanjutkan ceramah kesehatannya dengan tampang khawatir. Hal itu sedikit banyak membuat Yui tersenyum geli. Kakak kembarnya yang selalu berlaku konyol ternyata bisa perhatian juga, eh? Kini Fye kembali berkacak pinggang, "sudahlah, kamu tiduran saja, ya?"

Gelengan kepala tanda ketidaksetujuan, "_Ie_, Fye." masih dalam posisi duduk di salah satu bangku, Yui menarik lengan jas putih Fye, "aku.. Ada kelas memasak pukul satu nanti. Mana mungkin aku membiarkan murid-murid.." Yui dapat merasakan nafas dari mulutnya menghangat, "masak sendiri, kan..?"

"Ne~ Aku tidak suka dibantah oleh orang yang sedang sakit sepertimu~" Fye menggelengkan kepalanya. Segera ia membuka jas putih yang ia kenakan, lalu dipakaikannya kepada Yui, "pokoknya kau harus istirahat." ketegasan dari Fye yang lagi-lagi membuat Yui meringis geli.

Pada akhirnya, Yui menyerah juga, "_Hai', hai'.._" desisnya lemah. Tak bisa lagi melawan ketika Fye menuntunnya ke arah tempat tidur. Yui berjalan sedikit terhuyung sambil memakai jas putih milik Fye dengan benar. Nyaman ya, tentu saja. Mungkin tubuhnya jauh lebih mengerti kalau dirinya yang rapuh ini butuh istirahat.

"Sebentar, kurasa aku punya sesuatu—" Fye meninggalkan Yui ketika ia sudah memastikan kembarannya itu duduk di atas ranjang. Kembali Fye menjelajahi ruangan kecil tersebut dan berteriak girang ketika menemukan benda yang ia cari, "ini, ini, pakai!" ujarnya semangat sambil berlari menghampiri Yui.

Raut koki sekolah kita langsung horor melihat apa yang Fye temukan di balik lemari penyimpanan obat tersebut. Sebuah syal, terlihat sekali itu hasil rajutan, tidak bisa dibilang rapi tapi juga tidak berantakan—dan berwarna _PINK FUCHIA_. Lengkap dengan bola-bola bulu berwarna putih di kedua ujungnya. Yui berpikir, _due to his condition_, pemberontakan ketika Fye melingkarkan benda itu di lehernya jelas bukan pilihan bijaksana. Ia belum mau tewas mengenaskan karena tercekik oleh syal dengan warna se—astaga. Ada sesuatu yang _benar-benar_ salah dengan selera Fye.

"Nah, kalau memakai jas dan syal, kamu pasti akan merasa hangat~!" dengan raut ceria, tanpa rasa berdosa dan kedua tangan menepuk itu, Fye berkata. Ah, entah harus berapa kali Yui dibuat heran dengan perubahan drastis dari ekspresi kakak kembarnya itu. Namun tetap saja. Ujung-ujungnya Yui jadi tidak tega sendiri untuk melepaskan benda berwarna nista tersebut dari lehernya.

"Terima kasih, Fye.." ucapnya lirih (dan sedikit tidak ridho) sambil memberikan senyuman lemahnya. Anggukan antusias pun diberikan oleh sang cermin, lalu keheningan pun meraja karena Fye juga sudah berhenti bicara. Yui, dalam diam, kembali memperhatikan pemuda yang kini hanya mengenakan celana dan kemeja tersebut. Entah apa yang membuat Yui bergumam tak jelas, "tadi pagi ramai sekali."

"Eh? Apa? Oh—" Fye yang barusan sibuk membereskan meja dari bungkus obat dan ceceran teh hijau kembali nyengir, "habis muka Kurogane lucu sekali kalau sedang marah~ Rasanya ingin membuat dia marah terus~"

Yui tertawa kecil. Getir. Ia menuduk. Kembali meracau, "Tapi Fye beruntung. Walau ia marah seperti apapun, dia peduli pada Fye." oh, dengarlah. Nada suaranya kembali muram, "Fye sendiri bilang akan mengurusnya seumur hidup, kan?"—sumpah. Yui seakan tidak mengenal suara siapa yang keluar dari mulutnya itu.

Tanpa ia duga, ternyata Fye malah tergelak lepas, "_Ie_, Yui~ Mana mungkin aku serius dengan ucapanku itu~" kembali Fye mengistirahatkan sebelah tangan di pinggang. Sebelah tangannya lagi mengibas pertanda kata-kata Yui salah, "Kurogane itu lucu kalau sedang marah~ Makanya aku senang menggodanya~" Fye berkata dengan lancar dan mantap, "aku tidak kepikiran untuk hal-hal aneh kok~"

"Oh ya?" Yui tersenyum. Memaksakan yang terbaik agar terlihat lembut daripada pahit, "habisnya Fye terlihat dekat dengan Kurogane-san."

"Tetap saja aku hanya bercanda~" Fye cengar-cengir saja saat mengatakannya, "Yui kan tahu kalau aku bukan _gay_~ Tidak tahu kalau Kurogane, ya~ Habis dia tidak pernah terlihat berdua-duaan dengan gadis manapun sih~" dengan santai, Fye ber-_pose _'_ya-sudahlah-mau-bagaimana-lagi'_.

Yui menghela nafas, "Benar juga." ada rasa lega setelah ia mendengar kalimat-kalimat dari Fye. Berarti ia tidak perlu menganggap kakak kembarnya sebagai saingan—_sial, ia benar-benar terdengar ababil_—cinta, kan? Yui melirik jam, nyaris pukul satu, dan berkata, "Fye, tolong. Katakan pada Yuuko-san kalau aku tak bisa mengajar siang ini, jadi—" kalimat Yui terputus.

"Tidak, tidak!" Fye dengan sangat percaya diri menepuk dadanya sendiri, "aku yang akan menggantikan Yui di kelas memasak~!"

Sungguh jawaban yang membuat Yui butuh beberapa detik untuk mencerna, juga Oxycam untuk menyelamatkan hidupnya. Fye? Fye—kakak kembarnya mau mengajari—APA? MEMASAK KATANYA? Mari kita tilik sedikit. Oke, tidak berarti Fye tidak bisa memasak, tetapi—oh Clow Reed. Namun belum sempat ia mencegah Fye melakukan niatannya yang bisa berimbas pada keporakporandaan kelas memasak, si pecicilan itu sudah kabur duluan. Yui hanya bisa menatap melompong pada pintu yang sudah tertutup itu.

"Aa—" helaan nafas lagi. Sepertinya Yui akan direpotkan esok hari dengan kelasnya yang—sudahlah, ia bahkan tak mau membayangkannya.

"Oh iya, Yui~" mendadak pintu membuka, membuat Yui terkejut dan menemukan wajah Fye mengintip, "kalau bertemu Kurogane, aku akan suruh dia untuk menjenguk Yui ya~ Biar Yui tidak kesepian~" cengiran lebar lagi dan, "_jya nee~_" pintu pun kembali menutup. Fye bahkan tidak memberikan kesempatan pada Yui untuk mencegah maupun berterima kasih. Meninggalkan Yui dalam pusaran batin yang seakan siap menghisap dirinya sendiri sampai tak bersisa.

Hei, ayolah. Ia tidak pernah tahu kalau seorang Suwa Kurogane (yang kesan pertamanya barbar itu) bisa membuatnya kacau begini.

Agak lama Yui duduk terpekur seperti itu. Memikirkan dan mengulangi kembali apa-apa saja yang sudah ia lalui di dunia barunya ini. Italia memang indah. Wanitanya cantik-cantik. Sungguh Yui juga tak mengerti. Bagaimana bisa sekian tahun ia habiskan di negara eksotis tersebut tanpa menyukai seorang pun, namun belum genap satu semester di Jepang, ia rasanya mau gila karena memperhatikan satu orang. Pria, lagi. Ia bukannya tidak mencoba. Tetapi makin menyangkal, makin kuat perasaan tersebut terasa. Apa ini? Cinta? Tidakkah itu terdengar—picisan?—_abnormal?_

Perasaan berdebar ketika saling menyapa di koridor. Darah mendesir hangat ketika bersua di ruang guru. Curi-curi pandang ketika makan siang bersama di bawah pohon sakura. Senyum diam-diam ketika ia membantu membawakan berkas ujian. Degupan asing ketika tangan tak sengaja bersentuhan di kala menahan buku-buku yang nyaris berjatuhan. Hal-hal kecil, namun Yui dapat mengingat detilnya. Entah sejak kapan dan entah bagaimana bisa. Yang jelas, terkadang rasa cemburu yang tak lazim itu merasuk setiap kali Kurogane berintim ria dengan orang selain dirinya. Pada kepala sekolah, pada murid-murid, dan yang paling sering—Fye.

Oh, sudahlah. Yui benar-benar butuh tidur.

_Krieettt—_

Namun urung ia meletakkan kepalanya ke atas bantal ketika melihat pintu kembali membuka dan menampakkan sosok bongsor itu. Orang yang sangat Yui harapkan, tetapi tidak ia duga akan datang di saat seperti ini. _Apa Fye yang menyuruhnya datang? Apa ia khawatir? Apa_—Yui menemukan sepasang kelereng rubin yang balik menatapnya dengan kedutan di dahi. Khas seorang Kurogane yang memang jarang menampakkan ekspresi. Yui mengerjapkan matanya sekali, dua kali—_dan ada apa dengan degup-degup tak beraturan ini, demi Tuhan?_

Mendadak Yui lupa akan syal tolol yang melingkar di lehernya.

**.**

**.**

_**End of Chapter Three**_

_**.**_

**.**

Gua emang jagonya deh main alur lambat—hempasin kepala ke dinding. Bersambungnya nggak enak, lagi—nggak nyangka adegan ginian doang sampe dua chapter oTL oke, mari balas2an repiu XD

**honeyf** : yes, mam, kurofyeyui! -ikut cengarcengir- Saya ini orang yang addicted ama cinta segitiga XDD

**zero BiE** : wah, saya juga cinta ama dua2nya. Tapi emang dasar author lalim, saya mikir kalo muka uke paling cantik kalo lagi nangis –digerus- oke, ini dia apdetannya XD

**aicchan **: dan di chapter ini aye beneran bikin dia nguber bocah2 cantik pake shinai—adegan fict aye jaman ashura masih cantik (?) alhamdulillah kalo seru XD

**Li Chylee** : KYA ADA LI –glomps- -dilempar duit- haha iya, sedang mencoba bikin shonen ai yang sedikit down to earth –apa?-

**Fitria -AlyssAmarylissJeevas** : yak benar saya 'mbak' XD haha, syukurlah kalau tidak terasa lambat. Soalnya saya suka bermain kata-kata (?) difollow dan difave membuat saya terharu! –peluk sampe gepeng-

**natsu-BlackCat** : baca yang lain-lain deh, saya jamin ketagihan! –kibar bendera kurofay- Yui cemburunya emo –plak!-

**doradora dongdong** : nah, itu dia—saya juga masih mikir ini kelanjutan cerita maunya gimana –direbus idup2- semedi deh –lari ke gunung-

**silpherwoulf**: err, iya dokter sekolah karena saya beneran lupa kalo Seishiro berperan di Horitsuba (…krikkrikkrik) He eh, saya suka menyiksa para uke, saya juga bingung kenapa –jedokin pala- nanti pas ceritanya tamat, biar kuro dihajar rame2 dah (?)

Makasih semuanya, saya benar-benar terharu cerita pertama Horitsuba saya dilirik, ahey~ Btw, sekedar inpoh : (krik) saya (krik) sebenernya (krik) bahkan belum berpikir endingnya mau gimana (krikrikrikrik) Gimana berjalannya cerita aja deh, semoga nggak kepanjangan dan jadi sinetron 'kemilau cinta yui' –DIRAJAM-

Btw : bintang tamu kali ini~ Shirou Kamui dari X/1999 dan Kudou Kazahaya dari Legal Drug, semua (c) CLAMP.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurogane bukan berada di sana atas perintah siapapun, sekedar informasi.

Siang itu ia mampir ke UKS semata-mata karena luka di lengan kanannya terbuka lagi. Perbannya sedikit lembab dan lengket karena darah. Terkutuklah jadi batu kedua murid bengalnya yang sangat pro dalam urusan melarikan diri. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu kalau Kudou Kazahaya memiliki kemampuan berlari di atas pagar tembok berketinggian dua meter—lebar tembok berapa sih? Maksimal 20 cm! Dan Shirou Kamui? Kurogane tak menyangka bocah itu sampai melompati pagar sekolah hanya demi menyelamatkan rambutnya. Alih-alih menangkap, malah cideranya bertambah parah. Kalau Yuuko tahu, ia pasti akan diceramahi—bukan karena khawatir. Tetapi karena tubuhnya itu barang berharga di festival drama kelak. Cih.

Sejujurnya, ia sudah siap kalau harus mengobati dirinya sendiri—dan ia memilih begitu. Ada rasa risih yang janggal kalau harus seperti kemarin. Bertelanjang dada di depan dua pirang yang mengkhawatirkannya seolah ia akan mati besok saja. Bicara soal pirang, Kurogane sempat tersentak juga ketika menemukan salah satu dari mereka sedang duduk di atas ranjang UKS. Dahinya kembali berkedut. Rasa-rasanya makhluk hiperaktif itu sangat bersemangat tadi pagi. Siangnya malah sakit? Kurogane memang tidak bertanya, hanya melengos saja dan geleng-geleng kepala. Bodoh sekali—dokter UKS malah terkapar sakit dengan muka merah seperti itu.

Oke, ia sedang _bad mood_. Jangan sampai suasana hatinya tambah rusak karena mendengar nama-nama bodoh seperti Kuro-pon, Kuro-rin, Kuro-myuu (_sebenarnya ada berapa sih nama konyol buatan si idiot itu?_) dan sebagainya. Karenanya, ia sama sekali tidak menyapa. Sekalipun jauh di dalam hatinya, ia cemas melihat keadaan sosok ramping yang sepertinya benar-benar sakit itu—habis, biasanya Kurogane akan disambut dengan teriakan ceria, kan? Tetapi kalau dilihat lagi, moron itu memakai syal hina dina yang pernah dipaksakannya untuk Kurogane pakai. Si bongsor berbola mata rubin itu mendengus—siapa lagi yang dengan _suka rela_ memakai benda itu kalau bukan yang membuatnya sendiri?

—kan?

"_Ano_—" keheningan pecah. Kurogane sama sekali tidak menoleh dan tetap berkonsentrasi dengan cangkir tehnya. Telinganya menangkap kalau suara itu sedikit serak. _Tidak lihat, tidak dengar, tidak peduli._ Ia tetap memenuhi cangkir tersebut dengan teh hijau panas—dan sungguh. Cangkir itu nyaris melayang jatuh mendengar kelanjutan kalimat yang ditangkap oleh kedua telinga tajamnya.

"_Boku_—" hening beberapa detik, dan, "—_suki da_. _Dakara—_" **1)**

Untunglah Kurogane _tidak_ sedang meminum teh hijau hangatnya. Kalau iya, sudah pasti ia tersedak dengan indah.

**.**

**.**

_**Mirror**_

_by Sabaku no Ghee_

Disclaimer : CLAMP—Rate : T

Genre : Friendship/Romance

2433 words

_**.**_

_**.**_

Masih kelanjutan dari peristiwa kemarin—artinya Horistuba Gakuen masih cerah.

Jam pelajaran pertama setelah sesi makan siang, dan Fye D. Flourite sedang tersenyum lebar di hadapan murid-muridnya. Ralat, murid polos tak bersalah yang seharusnya berada di bawah kekuasaan Yuui.

Kali ini, korbannya adalah murid-murid kelas dua. Beberapa spesies memang dikenal oleh Fye—contohnya ya si Kudou Kazahaya yang ternyata dengan sukses berhasil menyelamatkan rambut pirangnya yang mencolok itu. Lalu ada si Himura Rikuou. Mana bisa Fye lupa bocah jangkung yang tak lain adalah _supllier_ obat-obatan milik UKS? Di pojokan sana, pemuda manis berambut silver sedang sibuk dengan celemeknya. Fye mengenalnya sebagai Tsukishiro Yukito. Ia memang _selalu_ ada di kelas memasak bersama dengan pemuda bertubuh tinggi yang sedang membantu Yukito berurusan dengan celemeknya—si ketua OSIS, Kinomoto Touya. Dan tak lupa, si bintang dari klub kendo, si _gary stu_ yang selalu membuat banyak gadis patah hati pada tanggal 14 Februari, Monou Fuuma.

Mendadak Fye merasa kalau bebannya berat sekali karena harus berhadapan dengan bocah-bocah yang menjadi sasaran cinta para gadis ababil.

"Ayo, ayo~!" ia mencoba menarik perhatian keseluruhan kelasnya—yang, ini perasaannya saja, atau banyak gadis tumpah ruah di ruangan ini?—dengan menepukkan kedua tangannya, "mari kita mulai kelas memasak hari ini~!"

Dan seperti biasa, pertanyaan pastilah terlontar dari si tukang makan kita, Yukito, "Hari ini, kita akan belajar membuat apa, Fye-sensei?"

"Ee—?" Fye berkacak pinggang, "kok tahu kalau aku bukan Yuui~?"

Kazahaya sampai harus menghentikan kegiatannya mengenakan celemek, "Dari sisi manapun, ketahuan dong, Fye-sensei." ujarnya sambil tersenyum lebar, "dan memangnya—Fye-sensei bisa memasak?" ia bertanya dengan nada iseng.

"Ne~ Tidak sopan~!" pura-pura marah, Fye mengacungkan centong nasi ke arah Kazahaya, "tahu begitu aku tidak akan menyelamatkanmu dari kejaran Kuronpu-sensei~!"—dan baru teringat kalau ia gagal menemukan si guru olahraga. Mendadak Fye tertegun sejenak, berpikiran jangan-jangan Yuui sekarang sedang bosan sendirian. Hu-uh, dia sebenarnya ingin menemani Yuui—kalau tidak harus berurusan dengan kelas yang berisik oleh celotehan para gadis ini.

"Jadi, kita masak apa, nih, sensei~?" nah kan—gadis-gadis kembali bertanya. Fye berani bertaruh kalau mayoritas dari mereka akan menyerahkan hasil masakannya pada pemuda di kelas ini. Tinggal tebak—siapa yang mendapatkan piring paling banyak. Touya-kah? Rikuou-kah? Heh, bahkan kemampuan memasak dua pemuda dingin itu jauh di atas Fye! Ah, mungkin Fuuma. Sekalipun pemuda yang terlihat dingin dan sulit didekati itu sebenarnya memiliki obsesi menakutkan terhadap adik kelasnya—salah satu korban Kurogane tadi pagi itu—si Shirou Kamui.

Fye tahu dirinya adalah pengamat yang baik, dan merasa turut berduka pada gadis-gadis malang yang penuh impian akan percintaan ala serial cantik.

"Kita—" Fye kembali tertegun. Entah kemana menguapnya semangat (ya, kali ini kau boleh mengartikan kalau Fye sedang _roll _depan sambil mengupas bawang) mengajar kelas memasak yang ia pamerkan pada Yuui barusan. Rasa khawatir akan keadaan kembarannnya itu ternyata berhasil mengalahkan antusiasme mengajarnya—ah, atau mungkin lebih tepat disebut 'memporak-porandakan'. Masih tertegun bimbang, tiba-tiba pintu kelas membuka dan menampakkan wajah bosan Ichihara Yuuko.

"Hei, sudah ada yang matang, belum?"—seperti biasa, kepala sekolah yang selalu seenaknya itu masuk ke dalam kelas dengan langkah sempoyongan, "aduh, panas sekali dunia ini. Apa ada minuman dingin di sini? Semisal sake, begitu?"

Kepala sekolah kita yang tercinta ini sepertinya sama sekali tidak peduli kalau kelakuannya sungguh tidak baik untuk perkembangan mental murid-muridnya. Yuuko menaikkan sebelah alisnya begitu berhadapan dengan guru pirang yang seharusnya tidak berada di ruangan ini.

"Fye? Kenapa kau yang mengajar?"—sekali tebak dalam sekali lihat—"mana Yuui?"

"Huh, tidak seru~!" Fye menggembungkan kedua pipinya kesal, "kenapa semua tahu kalau aku bukan Yuui~!" dan mendadak saja ide itu muncul. Fye tersenyum polos dan lebar di balik isi otaknya yang licik. Ia bendekati Yuuko dan menggenggam kedua tangan kepala sekolah itu, "nah, mumpung Yuuko-tentee disini, titip anak-anak ya~! Aku mau menemani Yuui yang sedang sakit di UKS~!" dengan gerakan secepat cahaya, pemuda bersinar itu sudah melarikan diri dari ruang memasak—meninggalkan Ichihara Yuuko yang melotot di balik kacamata bulatnya.

_Apa itu tadi?_

"Yare yare.. Hanya orang idiot saja yang tidak bisa membedakan mana Yuui dan mana Fye." Yuuko mengalihkan perhatian pada para murid yang tak kalah cengok dari dirinya. Ah, tapi apa barusan kata Fye? Titip, kan? Lagipula ia tidak tahu apa-apa soal mengiris cabai—semua urusan Watanuki. Mata tajamnya mengarah pada dua orang, yang langsung ikut melotot dan menelan ludah, "kau dan kau." harisen di tangan Yuuko mengarah pada dua pemuda tersebut, "ayo masak. Buatkan aku makanan dan minuman apapun yang segar-segar."

Rikuou dan Touya berpandangan. Memang sih, mereka terbiasa dengan hidup keras dan jago dalam urusan tata boga. Tapi—yang benar saja! Ini _kelas_ memasak, kan? Bukan _dapur kantin_?

"Kenapa diam saja! Cepat masak!"

"_H-hai'_, Yuuko-sensei!" dan detik itu juga, kedua koki (dari Legal Drug dan Cardcaptor Sakura) itu pun merasa kalau absennya Yuui-sensei adalah ide yang terburuk dari yang paling buruk sekalipun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yuui juga tidak tahu kenapa ia mengatakannya.

Mungkin karena pengaruh demamnya sehingga ia sedikit berhalusinasi? Atau pengaruh obat yang ia curiga salah satunya bersifat sedatif? Apakah karena—_hormon_? Oke, itu gila. Bisa jadi karena kemungkinan yang paling labil dan galau namun memang benar—ia nelangsa. Kecemburuan mungkin bukan faktor utama, namun termasuk yang mengganggu. Ia tahu, mengatakannya secara gamblang seperti ini sama sekali bukan keputusan bijak. Ia sadar kalau perbuatannya ini bisa berakibat Kurogane menjauhinya. Melihatnya dengan tatapan muak. Mencampakkannya karena perasaan abnormal yang tidak seharusnya ia rasakan pada sesama lelaki.

"—_iitai koto wakaru desho?_" **2)** sambung Yuui. Tidak terbata sama sekali. Ia juga tidak menyangka bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu tanpa harus tercekat.

Kurogane masih tidak menjawab. Punggungnya sama sekali tidak memberikan kesempatan bagi si pirang untuk melihat ekspresi di wajah seriusnya. Tetapi sungguh. Ia tidak berani menatap wajah orang itu dalam keadaan seperti ini. Tidak ketika mereka berdua dalam satu ruangan—_keduanya berpikir kalau kejadian ini sungguh langka, dan Yuui sendiri tidak ingin menyia-nyiakannya_—dan salah satu dari mereka berkata 'suka' dengan lancarnya. Tentu saja harga diri Kurogane terlampau tinggi untuk mau memperlihatkan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu.

"_Ie'_." jawaban tandas dari Kurogane, "_wakarimasen_." **3)**

Dan memang, ia lebih ke arah '_tidak mengerti_' daripada '_tidak tahu_' dengan keadaan ini. Insting Kurogane memang tidak setajam Ginryu, tetapi bukan berarti ia tidak paham situasi sekarang. Otaknya kacau. Ia sudah cukup lama menyukai Fye—suka yang _itu_, dan tiba-tiba saja pemuda tolol itu mengatakan perihal '_suka_'? Apa ini?—ya, dan dia mendadak menjadi seorang idiot yang berkata-kata tanpa bisa mencerna dengan siapa sebenarnya ia berbalas kalimat. Mungkin karena kalau ia boleh jujur, ia _memang_ sedari dulu menantikan kata-kata itu terlontar dari orang yang disukainya.

Yuui kembali diam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langkah-langkah ringan membawa Fye makin menjauhi kelas memasak.

Tentu saja. Baginya, Yuui adalah sosok terpenting dari apapun yang ada di dunia ini. Kalau hanya mengorbankan kelas satu kali saja, rasanya bukan masalah besar baginya. Karena toh nyatanya, Fye sendiri tidak pernah (merasa) terjebak dalam masalah—bahkan yang kecil sekalipun. Ia sempat mampir ke kantin sekolah untuk membeli _cheesecake _dan _tiramisu_ untuk kelak dimakan bersama kembarannya. Tidak dipedulikannya pandangan heran para murid dan guru dari dalam kelas. Mana ada guru yang berkeliaran di koridor pada jam pelajaran—bawa-bawa kotak kue?

Fye berniat mengagetkan saudara kembarnya itu, namun urung ketika menyadari pintu UKS sedikit terbuka. Mengerenyitkan dahi, Fye ingat sekali kalau ia sudah menutup rapat ruangannya itu. Kemungkinan adanya orang lain di ruangan ini tentu saja membuat si pirang ceria itu penasaran. Mengikuti instingnya, Fye tidak asal masuk, apalagi mendobrak, namun mengintip sebentar ke dalam. Ia agak terkejut melihat Yuui masih duduk dan bukannya istirahat—namun lebih melotot lagi ketika menyadari Kurogane juga ada di sana. Suasana yang tidak membuat Fye merasa nyaman. Apalagi dengan posisi Kurogane yang memunggungi Yuui.

"Apa mereka bertengkar, ya?" Fye mengusap dagunya perlahan. Ia sebenarnya tahu ini konyol dan tidak bolah dilakukan—tetapi tetap saja toh ia mencuri dengar.

"_Ie,_ _wakarimasen_."

Fye makin bingung. Sepertinya, dugaannya tidak meleset jauh. Adik kembarnya dan Kurogane sedang membicarakan sesuatu, entah apapun itu. Lalu keheningan yang cukup lama mengisi ruang dan waktu. Membuat Fye yang ikut menguping menjadi jengah. Ia melihat Yuui masih menunduk dan tersenyum. Senyuman yang seolah mewakili kalau ia sedang hancur. Fye benar-benar tidak mengerti. Kalau dilihat, ekspresi Kurogane saat itu pun seperti orang sembelit dan memaksa buang air saja. Keduanya terlalu canggung—_ah ada apa ini? Aku penasaraaannnnn~!_

" _Boku wa_—" Fye menajamkan telinga ketika Yuui kembali bicara, "—_kimi ga suki desu_." **4)** dan melotot lebar-lebar karena tidak mengira kalimat semacam itulah yang keluar dari bibir Yuui yang kini bergetar. Ini _bukan _tanggal 1 April, kan? Gila, kalau ini lelucon—benar-benar keterlaluan! Fye mendadak tak bisa berpikir jernih—mengingat otaknya memang jarang dipergunakan untuk hal-hal serius seperti itu. Tetapi sungguh, ia pening. Rasanya ingin menerobos ke dalam dan mencari _Paracetamol _500 mg untuk meredakan serangan mendadak ini. Oh baiklah, mungkin tidak sekarang. Tidak ketika adiknya melancarkan pernyataan cinta pada—

Mendadak semua keanehan Yuui menjadi masuk akal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_(Hanya orang idiot saja yang tidak bisa membedakan mana __Yuui dan mana Fye – kutipan oleh Ichihara Yuuko di kelas memasak)_

Artinya : Suwa Kurogane adalah seorang idiot.

Dalam keadaan normal, sudah pasti ia akan berteriak dan membentak lawan bicaranya agar berhenti mengatakan hal-hal bodoh sejenis ini. Bukan satu dua kali Kurogane berhadapan dengan pernyataan cinta, _by the way_. Ia pernah beberapa kali membuat gadis (dan janda) menangis karena penolakannya yang terkesan tak berhati. Bahkan perubahan ekspresi pun jarang ditemui ketika ia mengatakan _'maaf, tapi aku tak bisa'_ pada perempuan malang yang jatuh hati padanya. Tetapi serius—kali ini lain. _Benar-benar lain._ Ia sendiri benci mengakuinya. Tetapi ia memang menunggu momen ini. Menunggu Fye mengucapkannya terlebih dulu sehingga harga diri dan benteng pertahanannya tak perlu menjadi keping-keping kecil.

" _Jissai niwa_—" **5)**

Ah, sinting.

Ia tidak terlahir dan terdidik sebagai perangkai kata. Sekarang pun, di kala pintu gerbang dibukakan oleh lawan bicara, tetap saja lidahnya kelu. Terlalu kaget. Tak menyangka Fye akan mengatakannya. Di saat yang tak pernah ia duga. Di tempat yang tak pernah ia rencanakan. Seolah hari-hari yang ia habiskan untuk mengatakan hal tersebut mendadak hilang begitu saja. Tidak berarti ia merasa latihan dengan cerminnya sia-sia—karena toh, membalas kalimat barusan ia masih kesulitan. Oh, ia memang suka mengekspresikan emosinya. Tetapi camkan, kalau ia tidak pandai dalam mengutarakan perasaannya.

"—_boku mo_." **6)**

Akhirnya, hanya itulah yang mampu ia katakan. Kalau mau jadi abnormal, sekalian sajalah—ya, otaknya hanya bisa memberikan keputusan demikian. Percuma juga terus memendam. Terus menunggu. Melelahkan. Kurogane memang bisa membayangkan hari-hari macam apa ke depannya—ia akan terus diikuti dengan tingkah yang mungkin akan lebih konyol. Setidaknya mulai besok ia tak perlu canggung kalau Fye memaksa untuk menyuapinya dengan sepotong daging. Ia bisa mengangguk tanpa perlu menjaga citranya ketika Fye memanggilnya dengan nama aneh. Terlalu lama ia menahan diri, _boy_. Kurogane juga manusia. Ada sisi di ruang batinnya yang menunggu untuk diisi.

Setelah memantapkan hati dan tekad, pria bongsor itu membalikkan tubuhnya. Menemukan kedua bola safir itu membulat penuh ketidak percayaan.

Kini Yuui menganggap kalau pernyataan Kurogane mengenai '_kujadikan istri_' adalah benar adanya.

"_Arigatou_—" Kurogane tak akan mau mendengar ini, "—Kurogane-_san_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jawaban Kurogane tentu saja membuat Fye mejatuhkan kotak kue di tangannya.

Kedua kelereng birunya memandang dalam ketidakpercayaan. Bingung. Korslet. Otaknya menolak untuk berpikir. Kalau diulang lagi—jadi, dia meninggalkan Yuui sendirian, lalu Kurogane datang, lalu Yuui menyatakan perasaannya, yang dibalas kalau Kurogane juga merasakan hal yang sama, dan mereka—oh, Fye tak ingin berpikir lebih jauh. Adiknya dan Kurogane—menjadi pasangan? Ternyata mereka saling suka? Di atas itu semua—mereka _gay_? Rasa pening di kepala Fye makin berat. Ia bahkan tidak peduli lagi ketika persembunyiannya ketahuan. Masa bodoh dengan Yuui dan Kurogane yang entah sejak kapan melotot ke arahnya.

"Fye?"

Terutama pandangan Kurogane yang seakan baru saja melihat hantu. Dan ia barusan menyadari, kalau ia baru saja melakukan kesalahan yang besar dengan menerima pernyataan dari pirang di hadapannya. Kesalahan yang _amat_ besar. Sebentar. Otak idiotnya yang perlu diasah ini perlu beberapa detik vakum untuk bisa membiarkan sel kelabu di dalamnya saling bergesekan. Rubinnya menoleh ke arah siapapun itu yang ada di depan pintu. Dan karena pirang bermata biru yang sedang terduduk lemah di ranjang memanggilnya dengan nama '_FYE_', maka sudah pasti itu adalah '_FYE_'. Kalau orang yang baru datang itu adalah '_FYE_', jadi, orang yang barusan menyatakan perasaan padanya adalah—

"_Hai'_—" Fye, dengan tangan gemetarnya mengambil kotak kue yang barusan terjatuh, "—Yuui."

Detik itu juga, Kurogane ingin berlari ke Tokyo Tower, naik _lift_ sampai dengan puncak tertinggi, lalu melakukan _bungee jumping_tanpa menggunakan tali.

**.**

**.**

_**End of Chapter Four**_

**.**

**.**

_1) I like, so.._

_2) You know what I'm trying to say, right?_

_3) No, I don't know (most likely 'I don't understand)_

_4) I like you_

_5) Actually_

_6) Me too_

Dikatakan pakai bahasa Jepang karena saya merinding sendiri kalo kudu ngetik 'aku suka kamu' XDD Hayo loh, salah nembak~ Eh, salah nerima~ Salah nerima~ Oke, review reply XD

doradora dongdong : Err, iya maaf ya—ga bisa ngomong apa2 lagi oTL. Aku suka adegan uber2an pake shinai sih :9 Btw, ya Fye ceritanya ga ada perasaan apa2 kok ama Kuro. Hahaha—bekep diri takut spoiler

silpherwoulf : -kecekek dengan segala jiwa raga- ini juga kagak sengaja cliffhanger, tapi namanya sinetron, kudu cliffhanger hahaha. btw apaan tuh raburabu salah arah? ="=a

Li Chylee : kalo sechapter kepanjangan dengan keseriusan, ntar mabok bacanya—yang bikin lebih mabok ="=a lagian ini ke belakangnya pasti emo deh—sadar diri. yoi banget kan kemilau cinta yuui XD

aicchan : semua karakter di tangan aye jadinya ababil nih—penulis ababil XDD kuro ceritanya ngamuk di kamar sampe ngelempar pedang =)) oke ini dia apdetannya XDD

Terima kasih sudah berkunjung, dan—

**Review akan membuat hariku lebih berwarna!**


End file.
